warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamekit's Prophecy - The Journey
Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. If you find them please fix them for me as well as other mistakes such as name mix ups. Introduction "Seven shall come to lead our clans to great victories" Flamekit opened her eyes to see several cats standing above her. "Hello" a peach tabby said to her "I am Tabbystar, the leader of Flameclan." she finished. "And who am I" Flamekit mewed curiously to Tabbystar. "Your special" Tabbystar mewed back. "Is she the one?" a younger grey tom asks to Tabbystar. "She is the one, the one who shall someday lead the clan according to the prophecy" Tabbystar answered. Flamekit nudged Autumnkit and Goldenkit. "Lets go outside of the nursery" she mewed. Chapter 1 : The Day Blood Spills "Flamkit', '''Autumnkit, and Goldenkit' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw, Autumnpaw, and Goldenpaw. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Ashtail, Goldenpaw, your mentor will be Soiltail, and Autumnpaw you have chosen to train as medicine cat, your mentor will be Viperfang. I hope Ashtail, Soilatil, and Viperfang will pass down all they know on to you." Tabbystar mewed to the clan. "Ashtail, Soiltail, Viperfang, '''you are all ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your mentors, and you have shown yourself to be strong and skilled. You will be the mentors of Flamepaw, Aumtumnpaw, and Goldenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to them." Tabbystar meowed loudly. "Now lets head out on a patrol" Ashtail meowed to Flamekit as Soiltail and Viperfang walked off with their apprentices. They walked to the Darkclan border making sure that no cat had tress passed on their territory. "We are checking here rather than the Waveclan border because Darkclan cats have always been shady characters. That is why they live in The Great Cave, they can hide and their eyes have adjusted to the darkness, although there is not much prey. According to Vinestar, Darkclan cats have been stealing prey from their mountain which is located above their cave. We might just find evidence" Ashtail meowed as they walked. Flamepaw started tasting the air for prey, then she scented a strange scent. "Ashtail, whats that scent coming from over there?" Flamepaw asked curiously. Ashtail started tasting the air for any scent, then he smelled it to. "Flamepaw, good catch, that is the scent of Darkclan. They live mostly of of rats not mice making their scent very distinctive. That is the smell of Darkclan cats." Ashtail explained to Flamepaw. They leapt through the grass and caught three Darkclan cats with a snake and mouse in their mouths. Then from behind more grass and tall red cat appeared. The cat meowed "So you have found my warriors, well I will make sure you can't get back to tell anyone about it." Flamepaw ran back to camp for help. "You will never get passed our warriors!" Ashtail hissed back. "So some little kitty wants to challenge Redstar" Redstar laughed at Ashtail. Back at camp Flamepaw gathered Needleclaw, Frostheart, and Cloudheart to fight Redstar. They ran out to the border to see Redstar hissing at Ashtail and one of Darkclan's warriors laying on the ground with a slash across his neck. Cloudheart leapt at Redstar and landed in front of him. They watched as his father was brutally slain. After that the cats ran back to camp and reported to Tabbystar. "Umm... Tabbystar" Needleclaw meowed quietly. "If this is about prey or anything else leave" Tabbystar meowed grumpily. Chapter 2: Shadows in the Trees "Well Flamepaw and Ashtail found Darkclan tress passing on our territory, and in the battle Cloudheart was slain" Frostheart meowed quietly to Tabbystar. Tabbystar stood there silently and went back to her den. When it was Star-sky (moon high) Tabbystar called a meeting to the clan. "As you know our old deputy, Cloudheart, has passed away. By tradition I must chose a new deputy" Tabbystar meowed with a hint of sadness in her voice. Flamepaw curled her tail around her body waiting for Tabbystar to tell the clan her crazy choice. "May Moonclan hear and approve my choice. The next deputy of Flameclan will be Ashtail!" Tabbystar meowed to clan. Flamepaw stared, astonished, at the new deputy.